clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012
The Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 (commonly referred as the Super Hero Party) is a party in Club Penguin, which was held from June 14th, 2012 to July 4th, 2012. It was officially confirmed on the UK website of Club Penguin on May 3, 2012. Aunt Arctic was meetable at this party. It was possible to become a Super Hero, a Super Villain, or a Citizen (reporter, Police Officer, or Robber). The island looked like a city. This party immediately followed the Meteor Crash Landing, in which a purple meteorite that emitted strange glowing purple energy crashed into the Dock. The Destructobot, powered by the meteor and built by Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000, unleashed a whole wave of villains on the island. The Marvel Catalog and Items For Everyone Catalog were available in the Gift Shop with tons of new items. Club Penguin hosted this party to promote the Marvel movie, ''The Avengers''. Members could suit up as many Marvel Super Heroes, including Iron Man, Thor, Spider-Man, and Iron Fist, and villains such as Venom and Loki, just to name a few. It also attracted media interest by companies such as USA Today, and Billybob says it was one of the biggest events Club Penguin has ever done. He said the team spent double the hours of work they normally do on this party. Storyline On June 7, 2012, a Purple Super Hero Meteorite had crashed into the Dock. The damage was minimal, and no one was hurt. No penguin knew the powers the meteor possessed. Gary had been reading the energy from the meteor, and said that its power could be veey dangerous. In the next week, many penguins received strange super powers from this meteor, and while some chose to use its power for good, others used it for the path of evil. The tables turned when the Ultimate Protobot 10,000 had its powers restored and seeked revenge on the Elite Penguin Force. In spite of this, he gathered Super Villains effected by the meteor to assist in his evil plans. Work on a collosal robot began. This robot was Destructobot. On June 14, 2012, the damage had been done. Destructobot had been wreaking havoc on the island, and villains gained the upper hand. The Super Hero teams such as The Avengers worked closely with the Club Penguin Police Department, and the Elite Penguin Force, to put a stop to the growing rate of crime on Club Penguin Island. Suddenly, on July 4, 2012, Detructobot had fallen, and the meteor's energy had faded away. The parts of Destructobot were then taken into EPF custody. Description UK Disney Website Marvel Super Hero Takeover (Starts 14 June) Are you a Super Hero or Super Villain? Choose your side and suit up! The entire island has been transformed and there’s comic-style chaos everywhere! Members can suit up as some of Marvel's Super Heroes including The Avengers, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye or Marvel Super Villains like the mischievous Loki. Also, join an epic battle with Destructobot on the Rooftop for the Downtown Showdown. Will you and your friends save the city? Or destroy it? Marvel Website Marvel mania has reached all the way to Club Penguin Island, the #1 virtual world for kids, as penguins assemble for the Marvel Super Hero Takeover, an epic online event starting June 14 through July 3. A meteor has hit the island of Club Penguin, powering up the dangerous Destructobot. Players can choose to suit up as one of 14 Marvel super heroes or super villains, including Avengers characters such as Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, and Thor, as well as the mischievous super villain Loki. “Everyone wants to feel special and believe that they can do something that no one else can do. That optimism is what drives both Club Penguin and the Marvel story lines and characters,” said Lane Merrifield, co-founder of Club Penguin and Executive Vice President of Disney Interactive Worlds. “Club Penguin and Marvel characters are the perfect match, and I'm sure our players will love it!” “Bringing our worlds together marks a major milestone for both Marvel and Club Penguin,” said Rob Steffens, Executive Vice President of Marvel Entertainment. “Reactions from the fans are already tremendous, and we’re thrilled that we’re able to bring Marvel and Club Penguin together for such an epic event.” As part of The Marvel Super Hero Takeover event, players can: *Choose to dress up as Marvel super heroes, super villains or civilians *Explore the island, which has been transformed to include new destinations such as a bank, jail, and a super hero headquarters *Join teams to decide whether to defend or defeat the evil Destructobot *Meet Aunt Arctic, the news reporter and editor-in-chief for the Penguin Times, the Club Penguin Island newspaper. She’ll be keeping a close eye on the battle of super heroes and super villains around the island Free Items Items For Everyone This is a non-members catalog and it made many penguins very happy. Glitches *There was a glitch that at the Cove, Beacon, Ski Lodge, Lighthouse, Cave Mine and Night Club that had music playing from the Puffle Party 2012. The Night Club and Lighthouse music hadn't been fixed but the Beacon still needed to be fixed. *If playing on Windows 7 computers, Club Penguin could've crash due to the high graphics. This has been fixed. *When the meteor crashed on the island, it could still be seen from the telescope at the Beacon. This glitch was fixed. *Sometimes, when entering the Snow Forts it will say "Please exit the game before leaving the room." This has been fixed. *On June 28, when the newest pin was released, the Supervillain Pin, it wasn't available during the very first minutes when Club Penguin was just updating. This was later fixed. *Another glitch is that the fireworks seen at the Ski Hill and the Iceberg do not have any sound unlike the other times Club Penguin has fireworks. *After the party, sometimes it would say "Aunt Arctic is Online" despite that she is not going to be on since the party is over. Trivia *This is Club Penguin's first party in collaboration with another company. Disney had the permission to do this party since both Club Penguin and MARVEL are owned by The Walt Disney Company. *This party was came out a month after the release of the new movie The Avengers, which came out on May 4th, 2012. *If you look closely at the hero costumes, they all seem to have fingers instead of flippers, which is weird as penguins don't have fingers. It is possibly just an artist's impression, or more likely, gloves. *During this party, the Miners Helmet is available in two places: the Gift Shop and Cave Mine. *Players were unable to obtain the Stage Crew stamp and the Clock Target stamp during the party, since the Switchbox 3000 and Clock Tower were removed, until the party ended. *It is the one of the few Club Penguin events to have its own website. *This is the first time that Non-members could buy clothes in the Gift Shop. *During the party, you could be tagged as a Super Hero, Super Villain, or Citizen. If you are a hero, will have a gold circle around, a black circle if are you a villain, and just a normal blue circle for citizens. *Starting June 28th, Fireworks appeared at the Ice Berg and Ski Hill in celebration of Canada Day. *This is the first time the Stage was specifically decorated for a party and there was no play. *Straight after this party finished, the Marvel related page was redecorated for the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. *Spike Hike and Polo Field confirmed there will be another Super Hero Takeover in 2013 by Twitter, as the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. It will replace the April Fools' Parties, which made penguins unhappy because they much preferred April Fools', as has been a yearly tradition since 2006. *The little city at the Iceberg has some mistakes: **The first is about there are cars and in Club Penguin there aren't any cars, only costumes of cars, but not cars. However, during the party, there were cars on the streets. **The igloos that are behind the lighthouse can't be there, because the Migrator goes there and the ocean is there. **In the little city there isn't the volcano of Card-Jitsu Fire or the waterfall of the Card-Jitsu Water. **The Dock is beneath the town! **Even in the map there's the lake of Welcome Solo but there isn't in the little city. Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Clubpenguinmarvellog.jpg|At the end of the Medieval Party Trailer, a sneak peek of the party was introduced. File:Ironmansuitart.png|Concept art of the Iron Man suit (Note the grey penguin). File:Iron Man Comic Official.png|Another shot of the Iron Man suit that came at the party. File:Whats New Sneak Peek June 11.png|A sneak peek BillyBob posted on the blog on June 11, 2012. File:Happy77_-_Sneak_Peek_edit.jpg|A sneak peek from What's New Blog with a purple meteor. File:CP5_P11_Marvel_opt.jpg|A sneak peek of the party from the Club Penguin Magazine. File:MJSP.png|Some sneak peeks from the membership page. SneakpeakersMP2012.jpg|Some sneak peeks from the membership page. File:Party_News_June_2012.png|Club Penguin's UK website description. Excitingnewparty.png|Confirmation on CP's UK website, April 2012. Newpartiesmayjune2012.png|Confirmation on Club Penguin's UK website, May 2012 (note the Music Jam Party reference). Superheroparty2012logo.png|A closer look of the sneak peek. SuperHeroPartyHintTCPT344.png|News about the party in The Club Penguin Times Issue #344. Newspaper Advertisements Takeover (3).png|An advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Takeover (4).png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Takeover (1).png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Takeover (2).png|Another advertisement in the Club Penguin Times. Doom Drones.jpg|And yet another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. Home Page File:Home_page_of_party_of_2012.png|The party homepage. Login screens MarvelLogIn1.png|First login screen of the party. Constructions marveldock.jpg|Dock Rooms Beach MSHT.png|Beach Plaza MSHT.png|Plaza Hero HQ.png|Hero HQ Gift Shop MSHT Party.png|Gift Shop BR MSHT.png|Book Room Stage MSHT .png|The Stage Coffee MSHT 1.png|Coffee Shop DS MSHT 1.png|Downtown Showdown SF City hall MSHT.png|Snow Forts Dock Meteor MSHT 1.png|The Dock Dock Mini City MSHT 1.png|Iceberg Bank PP MSHT.png|Pizza Parlor Town Marvel 1.png|Town Villain Lair MSHT 1.png|Villain Lair Forest MSHT 1.png|Forest Shack MSHT 1.png|Mine Shack Aunt Arctic spotted AAmarvel.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Screenshot from 2012-06-16 15:27:38.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Aunt ARctic again.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Aunt arctic again epicness.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. MeetingAA.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. MeetingArctic.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Aunt Arctic Spotted.jpg|Aunt Arctic Spotted in a Spanish Server. I finally met her.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. I finally met her2.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party with her player card open. AA_Spotted_Again.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. AA_Spotted_Again_(Pet_Shop).jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. aaonbellyslide2.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Others Choose Your Side!.png|The notification when you log in. MarvelPoster.png|The poster seen at the Ski Village, Beach, Mine Shack, Forest, and Hidden Lake. Hero message.png|A notification to heroes if there are villains attacking. Heroes needed.png|The pop-up that appears when villains are attacking. Wallpaper1Hero.png|A wallpaper of the party. Wallpaper2Hero.png|A wallpaper of the party. ALL AVENGERS PENGUINS.png All Heroes from Logo.png|All of the heroes from the logo. Videos Marvel Super Hero Takeover Club Penguin! Disney Channel Game On - Marvel Super Hero Takeover Starting June 14! Official Club Penguin Marvel Super Hero Takeover Breaking News! Official Club Penguin SWF Party Map Icon *Marvel Party Map Icon Catalogs *Items for Everyone Catalog *Marvel Catalog Music *Main theme *Downtown Showdown *Villain Lair External Links *Club Penguin's website for the party Category:Aunt Arctic Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Super Heroes Category:Marvel Super Hero Takeover